


Better off

by ilikepicnicsanddestruction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Death, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepicnicsanddestruction/pseuds/ilikepicnicsanddestruction
Summary: A short story i came up with while bored. Enjoy it I guess. It was on wattpad idk if it still is might delete it from there. this is my first story on here so idk what I'm doing.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Better off

I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Honestly. I could feel everyone's panic around me. The fire growing higher and higher around us. "Hey so," Anisha crossed her arms over her chest, "What the actual hell, do we do?"  
I wanted to say run, however I wasn't that bad of a person. Ok so I am, but still. I paused, then sighed, "Get as many people out of here as possible." I turned to look at my friends who hadn't moved. "Now!" 

They scrambled. I ran to some people trapped by a bunch of burning wood. "Hey, hey! You're gonna have to trust me with this, so when i say run, run. Ok?"  
I hoped they said yes. The earth began to rumble as my focus grew. Cracks appeared, engulfing the flaming wood. "Run! Now!" I cried out. Holy shit it hurt! They'd managed to get out, and ran away from the market.  
I felt light-headed, but I didn't care, had to get everyone else out. Especially my friends. "Arrow get over here!" Isla called from the other side of the market. The smoke didn't help my light-headedness as I stumbled to her. "You gotta help them!"  
There were a couple kids, flames around them. 

I nodded at Isla. 'You'll pass out, then what? Wait no I know where this is going-' I ignored the worrying and focused on the ground in front of me. Isla stepped away, and ran to help Nini. I knew how dangerous it would be to use it twice, in the span of 2 minutes. But I didn't care. The earth swayed under me and the ground engulfed the flames once more. They quietly said thank you, and once again ran away. My back hit a solid surface and I slid down it. That was a stupid ass idea. 'No shit, what now? You can't even call out. Or help anyone.'  
"Shut it," I mumbled, head hung down in exhaustion and pain. Smoke continued to fill my lungs, the heat was intense.  
At this point, I could barely breath. I could hear people yelling but it was all mumbled.  
'Shouldn't we move? I didn't see the point in moving.' 

'They don't need you.'  
Well a time like that was not the right time for this. 

'Don't bother moving. They would be so much better off without you.'  
I wanted it to stop. 

'You could make it happen faster. Just push yourself a bit futher.'  
I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms. 

'Just do it. They don't need you.'  
Tears sat in my eyes. 

'What the hell are you waiting for. Just push yourself a bit more.'  
I made a weird half-cry, half-gasp noise. I wanted to give in. 

'Then give in. No-one's coming for you. Can't you tell. Give. In.'  
A quiet sob left my lips. I relaxed my hands and bit my lip. Fire or exhaustion? The fire seemed better. A small smile formed on my lips.  
'They're gonna be so much better off with out you. No-one's gonna have to keep an eye on you. Vi and Hazel can have normal lives, no longer have a murderer for a sibling. Anisha will get some peace. No-one will gave to feel pitiful for you anymore.'  
I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "Goodbye," it was barely audible, but better than nothing. I threw my head back as hard as I could. 

And the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> lots of words. lots and lots of words! hope you liked this


End file.
